Dealing
by OliviaFan
Summary: Sometimes you just can't cope. Alex leaves but with good reason. How she feels and how Bobby deals. Bad summery good story I hope!. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Him-Leaving**

He came back from the vending machine. It had been a long few weeks with a particularly hard case. A kidnapping. They hadn't managed to find the victim in time. By the time the crime had been reported the victim was already dead. There was nothing they could of done. He knew the case had been hard on Eames. So hard that Ross had ordered her to take a few days off. She had been quite when she left, really quite. He was worried. She hadn't answered the phone when he had called, although he did know she had been in touch with Ross.

As he made his way over to the desk he was surprised to see her there. She didn't look around like she did when she was thinking. She didn't gaze off into space like she did when she was distracted. She just stood there and...packed? She had a box resting on her desk and was putting her few personal items into it.

This task held all her attention. He had sat down at his desk before she looked up.

"I...I thought you were out." she said quietly in an unnatural tone.

"No just at the vending machine." He waited to get a response from her. He never went to the vending machine.

"Oh." Was all he got.

She began pulling stuff out of the drawers. And hurriedly shoving it into the box.

"Eames?" His voice had become quite now too. What was going on? Why was she acting like this? And what the hell was with that box!?

She looked at him. Was that a tear he saw in her eye?

"I'm sorry." she whispered

Suddenly he understood.

"I know." Was the only thing he could say. It wasn't a fight, It wasn't anyone's fault. It simply was life taking its course. Somehow that didn't help the fact that she was leaving, and he was alone.

She looked at him pleading with her eyes for him to forgive her.

"I was going to call you Bobby I swear."

"It's alright. I know you would of."

One more look, one more shared understanding. Except this time they didn't see eye to eye as they used too. Then she was gone. Walking away with the box. She didn't even look back as she reached the corner. She turned and then he was alone.

Alone in a room filled with people. But it didn't matter if the whole world was in there. She was gone. That was all that mattered. And he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! lol! right now idea why i'm laughing. Chapter one is now fixed so you can go check that out. But nothing is really changed just spelling is fixed. This (if you ahven't already guessed it) is Leaving from Alex's point of view.**** I don't own them and that is that!  
**

**Her-Leaving**

She glanced nervously around the squad room. He wasn't here. She didn't see him.

"He's out on a case." She sighed feeling half disappointed half relived.

Carrying the box she was holding over to her desk she hurriedly began putting objects into it. Wanting to be gone before anyone started asking awkward questions. Bobby had to hear about it first. Before anyone. Except Ross who she had toled yesterday. But he was her boss. She had to tell him.

She was carefully placing her pictures into the box when a noise from across the desk startled her. It was Bobby.

"I...I thought you were out" Was the most she could manage.

"No just at the vending machine." He had said a strange look crossing his face.

"Oh." was all she said. She knew he was waiting for something else he never went to the vending machine. But it was hard forcing her self to make a noise at all.

She began pulling stuff out of the drawers. And hurriedly shoving it into the box. Not looking up not wanting to meet his gaze. She was to afraid to of crying.

"Eames?" His voice had become quite now too.

"She looked up slowly and forced herself to face him. Tears were in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was the best she could do. She wanted to explain, to make him understand, but she couldn't, she didn't know where to start, she didn't even get it herself fully. Watching him she saw understanding dawn on his face. Understanding and hurt. Hurt which he tried to hide.

"I know." Was all he said.

She looked at him pleading with her eyes for him to forgive her.

"I was going to call you Bobby I swear." she whispered

"It's alright. I know you would of."

One more look, one more shared understanding. Except this time they didn't see eye to eye as they used too.

She turned with her box and left. Not looking back. It hurt to much. She turned the corner and got into the elevator. As the door shut she remembered the last time she had hated the elevator doors this much. Alone now she realized this was the last time she would ride this elevator. And a single tear escaped down her cheek.

**Hope ya liked it**! **Next chapter coming at some point before easter is up! It's called "Him-the minutes after" sarcasticly Wonder who's point of view it is! and when it happens in the timeline! Ya i know i'm so unoriginal with title names!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! so i kept my word and had this finished by the end of easter but i swear something was wrong with my account here and it wouldn't let me upload anything till today! But here it is sorry for the long wait and Confused i swear a real and better explination is coming later! Right i don't own them but if i did you couldn't pay me enough to give them up which is probably why Dick Wolf still owns them!****  
**

**Him-The minutes after**

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. He just knew that when he snapped out of it he needed to get out of there and now! He got up and walked as fast as he could toward the doors.

"Goren." The voice echoed across the squad room.

Bobby turned not wanting to meet his captain's eyes.

"Goren I need to talk to you now."

He entered the office and slumped into a chair. The need to run, to get far away was still with him. But there was little he could do right now, if he wanted to keep his job. Did he? She was gone and he was alone. Did he still want a constant reminder of what he had lost?

"Are you listening to me!?" Ross said angrily jerking Bobby form his thoughts.

"No." he replied bluntly

Ross sighed he had imagined as much

"Look Goren I know you and her were great friends but...she just needed to...she just couldn't stay."

"Yep I get it." he said in an attempt to end the conversation and escape.

"Goren, It just all caught up to her. The kidnapping, the hostage situation, your...your fight. The stress it was too much." He looked and saw Goren was clearly only half listening. "She decided that she wanted to pursue a life as a circus performer." He added sarcastically.

"Uhu." Bobby added absent mindedly.

"Fine. Look I'm going to get you a new partner okay. Take a early weekend and go home okay?"

"Yep." Bobby answered and got up from his chair and left.

He had been sitting on his couch for hours now. Despite what Ross might think he had been listening. He had heard all of it. Even that stupid remark about a circus performer. But he couldn't of stayed, he needed to get out, to get away from everything that reminded him of her.

"I'm getting a new partner." the sigh filled the whole house.

Bobby didn't want a new partner. He just wanted her to come back.

"I don't care what Ross says." he shouted angrily at the tv. "I'm going to call her find out what the heck she is trying to do! Were partners she should of told me first! She should of come to me and talked! She should of let me in! She should of trusted me...She.. should of...of toled me.." he whispered as he tried not to break down into tears.

He had had many partners leave him before. But this one was different. This one mattered. And now what he had feared for years had happened. It was over and she was gone. This time, part of him seemed to know, she wasn't coming back.

He lay down on the couch and drifted off into misery, the phone contrary to his plan, stayed untouched all weekend.

**AWWWWW!!!!!!! How i love to depress them! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! well new chapter soon! (most likely tomorrow)**. **Completly unrelated to the story but i want to remind you all to pray for the families of the victims of the V-Tech shooting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here it is! Not as great as i had hoped but a new chapter by Sunday i promise (it's almost done)**** and no confused i still haven't said why she is leaving so just bare with me! I promise soon! Really soon! Oh and i don't own CI and Dick Wolf and NBC do and they don't renew the show so help me I'll organize an angry mob to go to New York...sadly it's only a dream.  
**

**Her-The minutes After**

Alex had been walking out of 1PP when detective Jefferies had come up to her. He saw the box in her hand and guessed what had happened.

"You leaving?" He said gently

The last thing she wanted was to stand here and talk, she wanted to get away and just be alone, be alone to think.

"Yep." She said trying to end the conversation.

"Dose Goren know? He's going to take it hard. You're not leaving over a fight with him are you?"

"No." she managed to get out. "No...He knows...I just I couldn't stay." It was important to make him understand, to make everyone understand it wasn't Bobby it was her. "I just needed to move on you know. To get away, to...to start over." she finished lamely.

"Oh." Was his answer. "Well if you ever need a hand just give anyone here a call. Were all going to miss you Alex."

"Thank you." The words came out strongly, even now that she didn't work there anymore, not letting any of them see her weakness was just instinct.

She had managed to keep it together fairly well until after she had gotten home.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she of stayed? Why did she do this?

Endless thoughts and questions swarmed around her head, Until finally she just sat on the couch and cried, cried like she had never cried before.

Sure she had lost partners before. Some had transferred out to purse other things. Some times she had left. But it was always with a smile, a handshake, a hug. Never had she felt so guilty and never had it hurt so much.

She sat on her couch for hours. Waiting until the sun went down to move again. Her legs were stiff but she couldn't feel them. All she could feel was a numbing sense of realisation. Of realizing what she had just done. It was over.

"Oh my God!" She cried out "I have to call Ross, I have to change it...I have too...I have to go back! I can't...Why did I?...what was I thinking!" She turned for the phone. She needed to fix things. Even as her hand reached for it her mind screamed to stop.

Her mind toled her that she couldn't and shouldn't give in to this. That she shouldn't change it. That she had done the right thing.

"No!" she screamed at nobody at all "I...I...I can't go back." Finally she said the truth. It was too late. And she knew that leaving was for the right reason. But god help her it hurt so much.

She needed to call him. To let him no it wasn't his fault. She reached for the phone again. But this time fear stoped her form dialling. Would he want to talk to her? Would he even still care? God she had to leave but why? Why him!? Anyone else and it would of been alright. But not him!

"Please...God...Bobby I'm so so sorry! I know that you won't ever understand...And I'm so sorry for that." her words were little more than whispers and finally she collapsed and the floor. And Alex Eames cried, and finally she let go.

**so new chapter by Sunday! Please R&R!**


End file.
